With Moon and Sun
by F.NekoUsagi
Summary: setiap kali sebuah permintaan terkabulkan gadis itu dis itu amat kuat, disaat bersamaan dia menjadi makhluk yang paling rapuh. setelah ratusan tahun gadis itu tertidur kini akhirnya dia terbangun. namun asosiasi hunter diam diam mengutus Zero untuk membunuhnya,Kaname yang menyadari hal ini tentu tidak membiarkannya. ditambah lagi gadis itu merupakan keturunan terakhir.
1. Prolog

Vampire knight bukan milik Usagi mau pun Neko, Vampire knight milik Matsuri Hino-san.

Karakter didalamnya juga milik Matsuri Hino **-** san, kecuali Kou yang merupakan OC milik Usagi dan si gadis (yang masih tanpa nama) adalah OC milik Neko.

* * *

Wajahnya tampak tenang. Terlalu tenang. Pikir pria itu menyelidiki gadis yang duduk anggun dengan sebuah buku tebal dipangkuannya, pria itu tau dia telah mengganggu waktu membacanya,tapi bukan itu masalah terbesarnya. Masalahnya ada pada ekspresi tenang yang masih terlukis di wajahnya. Apakah gadis itu tidak melihat Bloody Rose yang terang - terangan berkilat berbahaya di bawah sinar bulan yang mengintip melewati jendela balkon miliknya ?. Kedua mata dengan warna bagaikan madu itu menatap pria yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, kemudian suara tawa nyaring terdengar datang dari bibir gadis itu. Membuat si pria bersiap dalam posisi menyerang.

"...Kau datang untuk membunuhku?...Zero"

* * *

Neko : "Yeeey (niatnya sih) prolog udah beres. Pendek banget yaaa -_- Maaf banget karena kegejean yang bahkan sudah nampak di prolognya #membungkuk. Ini fanfic pertama yang Neko dan Usagi buat jadi mohon maklum bila sssaaannngggaaatttt geje. Tapi karena Neko ingin belajar untuk menjadi penulis cerita, makannya Neko memberanikan diri memposting fanfict pertamanya dengan bantuan Usagi tentunya."

Usagi : "huahhhaaahaha. Yaaah mau bagaimana lagi ya aku memang dermawan, jadi membantu Neko bukan masalah besar. Yah walau pun ternyata ceritanya memang jadi geje. Padahal aku udah bantu Neko sampai guling guling, padahal aku yang keren ini udah turun tangan..."#duduk dengan pose sok keren.

Neko :" Maafkan Usagi yaah para pembaca. Usagi memang narsis dari lahir. Mohon dimaklum Usagi juga sering memperbudak Nek– "#dilempar kursi.

Usagi : "Nah karena Neko sedang istirahat, jadi Usagi-chan yang akan mengatakan bagian yang seharusnya tugas Neko. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfict gajelas ini. Neko dengan senang hati akan menerima semua kritikan dan Usagi dengan senang hati akan menerima review dari kalian~.Ciaoooo.


	2. kebangkitan

Vampire knight bukan milik Usagi mau pun Neko, Vampire knight milik Matsuri Hino-san.

Karakter didalamnya juga milik Matsuri Hino- san, kecuali Kou yang merupakan OC milik Usagi dan si gadis (yang masih tanpa nama) adalah OC milik Neko.

* * *

Wajahnya tampak tenang. Terlalu tenang. Pikir pria itu menyelidiki gadis yang duduk anggun dengan sebuah buku tebal dipangkuannya, pria itu tau dia telah mengganggu waktu membacanya,tapi bukan itu masalah terbesarnya. Masalahnya ada pada ekspresi tenang yang masih terlukis di wajahnya. Apakah gadis itu tidak melihat Bloody Rose yang terang - terangan berkilat berbahaya di bawah sinar bulan yang mengintip melewati jendela balkon miliknya ?. Kedua mata dengan warna bagaikan madu itu menatap pria yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, kemudian suara tawa nyaring terdengar datang dari bibir gadis itu. Membuat si pria bersiap dalam posisi menyerang.

"...Kau datang untuk membunuhku?...Zero" ketika mendengar namanya disebut pria bernama Zero kembali merasakan sebuah kecemasan yang luar biasa. Bagaimana gadis itu dapat mengetahui nama dan juga niatnya.

Melihat reaksi Zero yang membeku membuat suara tawa sekali lagi lolos dari bibir berwarna ceri milik sang gadis."kau menatapku seolah akulah yang datang untuk membunuhmu."

* * *

Sekali lagi gadis itu berhasil membaca pikirannya. Tapi kemudian Zero meyakinkan bahwa vampir yang ada dihadapannya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran setidaknya itulah yang tertulis mengenai gadis yang terlihat lebih muda darinya,namun keragu-raguan kini mulai kembali menguasainya, sama seperti ketika untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat foto gadis itu yang di sodorkan oleh ketua asosiasi hunter.

"Bukankah suatu hal terlarang untuk membunuh seorang pure blood?" bukan berarti dia peduli tapi dia tau ada yang salah dengan misi itu.

"karena itulah ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia diantara asosiasi hunter dan tentunya kau tuan kiriyuu"ucap seorang pria yang merupakan ketua asosiasi hunter.

"dan itu salah satu alasan kalian memerikan tugas ini padaku?...Memakai alasan sebagai keturunan hunter ulung kalian sebenarnya hanya ingin menjadikanku sebagai kambing hitam,bila rencana ini gagal bukan ?." kata Zero sinis. Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa seorang siswa yang bahkan tidak memiliki lisensi resmi hunter yang mendapatkan tugas gila ini. Tetapi walau pun tetelah mengetahui motif dibalik misi gila ini tidak membuat Zero memilih untuk mundur. Namun setelah benar-benar ada dihadapan gadis itu Zero mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya.

* * *

"...hihihi..." suara tawa gadis itu kembali terdengar menyadarkan Zero sepenuhnya."Kalian jahat sekali. Menyambutku dengan mengirim seorang pembunuh."bisik gadis itu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjinjit di samping Zero hanya untuk berbisik.

Zero yang terkejut sontak menjauh dari gadis itu."aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari 'makhluk pembunuh' itu sendiri!" desis Zero marah. Mendengar perkataan Zero gadis itu kembali tertawa, membuat Zero lebih geram.

"apa yang pernah 'makhluk pembunuh' itu lakukan padamu?"tanyanya pelan disela suara tawa yang masih terdengar.

"itu bukan urusanmu!" desis Zero terdengar lebih marah. Tanpa basa basi Zero mengarahkan Bloody Rose itu tepat di dahi gadis yang masih tersenyum padanya. Benar itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang membawa Zero pada keragu-raguan, sebuah senyuman yang sangat sulit diartikan. Bagaimana mungkin ada sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat tulus namun juga dipaksakan, kedua mata gadis itu terlihat sedih,kecewa, namun jugabahagia,dan diantara mata sewarna madunya itu pun Zero menangkap ada sebuah keyakinan yang sekaligus mencemooh.

"Menurutmu aku tidak akan bisa menarik pelatuknya?" Zero kembali mendesis marah.

"cobalah"bisikkan manis gadis itu terdengar bagaikan sebuah ancaman serius ditelinga Zero.

Merasa diremehkan Zero mulai kehilangan rasa ragu yang sempat dirasakan olehnya. Jari telunjuk Zero kali ini benar-benar siap menarik pelatuk Bloody Rose, ia memaksa otaknya memutar kembali ingatan mengenai hari dimana kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dengan harapan rasa belas kasiannya menghilang, dan apa yang diharapkannya memang terjadi. Senyuman palsu gadis itu kini tidak berpengaruh padanya, kini kebencian benar benar menguasai Zero sepenuhnya.

Sesaat Zero benar benar akan menarik pelatuk dari Bloody Rose miliknya, sepasang tangan meraih leher Zero. Jika saja dia memiliki refleks yang buruk maka sekarang dia pasti sudah dicekik hingga benar benar mati berdiri.

Seorang pria tinggi dengan tubuh yang tegap berdiri diantara gadis itu dan dirinya yang sudah mundur cukup jauh membentuk jarak diantara mereka bertiga. Pria itu berbalik melihat gadis yang berdiri tepat dibelangnya,memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhatirkan pria itu kembali berbalik kearah Zero, memamerkan mata aqua yang kini berkilat berbahaya. Tatapan pria itu tidak membuat Zero takut, sebaliknya,Zero mengarahkan Bloody Rose itu pada pria berambut pirang yang masih menatapnya waspada.

"Kou...jangan memasang wajah menakutkan begitu"ucap gadis muda itu sambil menarik lengan pria yang dia panggil Kou dengan lembut."ah. tamu yang lain sudah datang" lanjut gadis itu tepat ketika seorang pria muncul dari balik pintu besar yang memisahkan ruangan lain dan kamar tempat mereka bertiga mematung saling menunggu tindakan apa yang akan diambil satu sama lain.

"kiriyuu. Bisakah kau letakan kembali Bloody Rose itu kedalam jaketmu" sebuah suara berat yang cukup Zero kenali meluncur dari seseorang yang melangkah memasuki ruang tidur dengan nuasa putih yang mendominasi.

Malam ini memang malam yang penuh kejutan bagi Zero, tetapi melihat seorang pure blood lain datang jauh – jauh hanya untuk mengganggu misinya tanpa ada niat untuk membunuh secuil pun adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan.

"apa yang membuatmu datang jauh-jauh kemari,Kuran?"tatapan Zero dan tingkat kewaspadaannya tidak menurun sedikit pun meski dia tau tidak ada aura membunuh dari dua pure blood itu, kecuali aura dari pria bernama Kou yang semakin membiarkan aura itu terasa lebih kuat setelah kedatangan Kaname Kuran sesaat yang lalu.

"Kou..."akhirnya gadis itu memecah keheningan, siapa pun pasti tau kalau gadis itu memerintah dengan suaranya yang lembut namun tegas itu masih dibalik punggung pria bernama Kou.

"Kiriyuu" setelah itu suara Kaname yang terdengar memerintah.

Tanpa perlu mengatakan hal lain Zero mengerti apa yang Kaname minta darinya. Namun Zero tidak cukup bodoh untuk menaruh kembali Bloody Rose kedalam jaketnya.

"Sejak kapan KAU memerintahku, Kuran!"desis Zero mengarahkan Bloody Rosenya ke arah lain, yaitu ke arah Kaname yang menutup matanya sesaat memaklumi sikap Zero.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Kiriyuu. Jika kau ingin kita bisa membicarakan ini dengan cara yang baik." Kaname diam sesaat. Mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya mencoba mengintip wajah dari pemilik suara lembut yang sempat ia dengar,sayangnya wajah gadis itu masih ditutup oleh punggung Kou."atau cara yang sulit"lanjut Kaname.

"Tidak!"teriak gadis yang sejak tadi diam dibelakang punggu Kou."tidak!tidak boleh ada kalian bertiga tetap ingin melakukannya, lakukan diluar!"

* * *

Sesaat setelah gadis itu beteriak, mata Zero terbelalak, begitu pun kaname. Kou yang nampak tidak terkejut kini menarik perhatian Zero juga Kaname yang terkejut mendapati mereka bertiga kini bediri dibawah langit malam. Lingkungan sekitar mereka berubah dengan pepohonan dan rerumputan basah yang ditiup angin.

'bagaimana bisa?' pikir Zero juga Kaname yang masih di berdiri dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelum mereka berdiri dihalaman masion putih yang sudah tidak terurus melirik ke arah Kaname, menangkap ekspresi pangeran vampir itu sama seperti dirinya. Terkejut. 'jika Kuran terkejut,berarti dirinya juga tidak tau mengenai kekuatan gadis ini... itu berarti asosiasi hunter juga tidak mengetahuinya.' Pikir Zero.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada yang bergerak, Kou mendadak melompat menuju balkon di lantai dua yang merupakan kamar milik gadis yang entah sejak kapan membuat mereka berpindah dari kamar gadis itu menuju luar. Kou mengetuk pelan jendela yang kini tertutup rapat itu. Kaname kemudian ikut melompat menuju balkon itu disusul oleh Zero. Kini tiga pria itu menatap jendela yang terkunci rapat tanpa adanya tanda tanda gadis itu akan membukanya. Kaname berbalik menatap ke arah Zero yang masih memegang Bloody Rosenya.

"Jika kau bersedia menaruhnya kembali,aku akan menutupi percobaan pembunuhan ini."Kaname menawarkan dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu,Kuran!"Desis Zero sinis.

"jika bukan Yuuki yang memintanya." bisik Kaname penuh ancaman.

Mendengar nama Yuuki disebut selalu berhasil membuat Zero mendengarkan. Zero menatap tajam kearah kaname sebelum akhirnya ia menaruh Bloody Rose kembali ke jaketnya. Begitu Bloody Rose itu benar benar sudah ada dalam jaketnya, jendela itu terbuka menampilkan gadis yang duduk manis dengan buku ditangannya, persis sama ketika Zero datang untuk membunuh gadis itu. Kou masuk dengan santai tanpa ada aura membunuh seperti sebelumnya,diikuti Kaname dan Zero. Begitu masuk Zero memberikan tatapan jijik pada pria bernama Kou yang kini duduk sambil membungkuk dihadapan gadis itu.

"kau tidak berniat untuk membunuhku lagi,Zero?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada jahil didalamnya. Yang tentu saja tidak terdengar lucu bagi Zero.

Sementara kaname tekekeh pelan. Membuat Zero mempertajam pandangannya pada gadis yang mulai menutup bukunya. Entah apa yang dibaca oleh gadis itu sampai membuat seluruh ranjangnya penuh oleh tumpukan buku. Padahal dari penampilan Zero maupun Kaname yakin bahwa gadis itu bukanlah seorang kutu buku. Rambutnya yang sewarna karamel jatuh bebas dengan lembut metupi punggung dan sebagian bahunya, dimana sebuah tali tipis tersambung menuju gaun putih selutut miliknya,pita yang melingkar dibawah dadanya sukses mengekspos tubuh mungil yang ternyata memiliki lekukan yang indah. Kedua matanya yang sewarna madu terlihat hangat namun auranya yang misterius sama sekali tidak memberikan kesan bahwa dirinya cocok dengan buku.

"saya harus meminta maaf karena menyambut putra dari keluarga kuran dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak pantas." Gadis itu melirik Zero sejenak menangkap perasaan tidak suka ketika dia memperlakukan Kaname dengan sangat sopan, melihat itu suara tawa yang tertahan lolos dari gadis yang masih duduk di hadapan mereka tanpa mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk."Kuharap Kaname – sama juga Kiriyuu – sama mau memaafkan ketidak sopanan saya."

"tidak perlu terlalu formal. Cukup panggil saya Kaname "jawab Kaname lembut. Yang anehnya membuat Zero ingat dengan cara Kaname bila berhadapan dengan Yuuki.

Zero memicingkan matanya menyelidiki Kaname yang masih tesenyum pada gadis itu. Sampai tiba tiba gadis itu meyebut namanya,membuat Zero hampir melompat karena terkejut.

"...kalau begitu apa saya juga boleh memanggil Kiriyuu-sama dengan nama kecilnya?"tanya gadis itu riang namun terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Zero menatap curiga gadis yang masih duduk sambil memiringkan kepalanya, dia memang syok ketika ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan tambahan kata 'sama' membutnya kurang nyaman jadi mungkin ide menghilangkan kata 'sama' itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk."terserah" kata Zero mencoba terdengar tidak peduli.

Gadis itu tesenyum kearah dua pemuda dihadapannya. Senyuman kali ini terlihat lebih innocent dibandingkan senyum yang sebelumnya gadis itu tampilkan. Sayangnyan senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama, gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan,tatapannya kini menyelidiki Zero dan Kaname yang masih berdiri.

"jika alasan Zero datang untuk membunuhku. Lalu apa alasanmu datang kemari. Kaname Kuran." Zero bergidig merasakan aura ramah yang kini berganti menjadi aura membunuh. Kou yang semenjak tadi duduk dilantai seolah olah tidak mendengarkan perbincangan mereka, kini Kou berdiri disamping gadis itu seakan Zero dan Kaname yang mengeluarkan aura itu.

"Aku datang untuk membawa mu ke Cross academy. Tidak aman bagi pure blood seperti kita diam ditempat terpencil tanpa pengawalan."Kaname coba menjelaskan. Yang entah kenapa disambut anggukan setuju gadis itu. Semudah itu kah? Kemana perginya Aura pembunuh tadi yang dengan cepat berganti menjadi aura hangat yang ramah. Tidak. Mungkin ini terasa mudah tapi Zero tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya,sebaliknya karena menurut Zero membawa gadis yang seharusnya dia bunuh ke cross academy membuat Zero semakin mewaspadai gadis yang sangat mudah dibujuk itu. Zero dan Kaname merasakan bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu, namun mereka memilih untuk diam dan mencari tau setelah mereka sampai di tempat mereka dapat menyelidiki gadis itu dengan leluasa. Cross Academy.

* * *

Neko :" Halo"

Usagi : "Ciaoo. Ini adalah fanfict pertama NekoUsagi. Yang entah kenapa menjadi fanfic yang gak jelas…"

#hening~.

Usagi :"Oiii. Neko kok diem?"

Neko :" …. minta maaf bila fanfic ini tambah geje. Berkat seseorang,Neko menadadak harus mengetik dengan posisi berdiri. Dan itu sangat melelahkan"# teringat kenangangan buruk.

Usagi :" Makannya aku kan udah bilang beli kursi yang lebih bagus agar tidak gampang rusak."

Neko : ("kalau kursinya lebih kuat dari kursi pelastik yang Usagi lemparkan entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Neko") #menjauh dari Usagi.

Usagi :"Hmm?. Neko? Kenapa berjalan mundur begitu? Kitakan belum selesai minta maaf. Ah?!Oi kenapa kau lari ?! . Pokoknya Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfict gajelas ini. Neko dengan senang hati akan menerima semua kritikan dan Usagi dengan senang hati akan menerima review dari ! Tunggu !."


	3. Kepulangan

Vampire knight bukan milik Usagi mau pun Neko, Vampire knight milik Matsuri Hino-san.

Karakter didalamnya juga milik Matsuri Hino- san, kecuali Kou yang merupakan OC milik Usagi dan si gadis (yang masih tanpa nama) adalah OC milik Neko.

* * *

Hanya sebentar.

Tidak ada kesempatan lain yang akan datang.

Dulu aku beruntung dapat menyegel masion keluargaku agar tidak ada yang berusaha memanupulasi atau pun membunuhku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak dapat membuat segel itu lagi, bahkan satu minggu setelah aku bangun dengan cepat asosiasi hunter dan putra keluarga Kuran dapat mengetahuinya. Aku harus lebih menutupi aura ku. Aku sudah sangat beruntung mereka hanya menyangka bahwa aku hanyalah pure Blood, kini yang harus kulakukan hanya mempertahankan aura yang dapat mereka rasakan hanya sebatas ini saja.

* * *

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali aku kembali menghela nafas, mungkin sejak aku naik mobil dimana aku dikelilingi empat pasang mata yang lurus memandangku. Aku harus tenang, aku tidak sendiri, Kou ada disampingku. Walau aku mencoba untuk tenang,rasanya sungguh sulit bila harus terus mendapat tatapan curiga dari Kaname, dan tatapan penuh kebencian yang Zero tunjukan terang terangan,sementara orang yang seharusnya membuatku tenang kini melempar tatapan membunuh pada dua pria yang duduk dihadapan kami berdua.

Aku benar benar merasa lelah sepanjang perjalanan yang seharusnya tidak memakan waktu lama itu. Sepanjang perjalanan itu kami semua tetap diam dengan keadaan itu tanpa ada satu pun yang memecah kehingan, bahkan aku dapat merasakan aura ketakutan supir yang mengantar kami, ketika akhirnya ia harus memecah keheningan saat menyatakan bahwa kami sudah sampai di Cross Academy.

Kou membantuku turun dari mobil limousin hitam itu,sementara supir malang itu membuka bagasi dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang milikku dari sana. Sang supir yang malang. Dia mungkin manusia yang terlalu sensitif sehingga merasakan aura Kaname juga auraku yang merupakan aura pure blood yang sangat kental terasa diudara, dan tentu saja aura Kou dan Zero yang juga merupakan Vampire yang jelas-jelas musuh manusia seperti dirinya. Perhatianku teralihkan dari supir paruh baya yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan barangku,ketika seorang gadis berlari lari kecil kearah ku.

"Selamat dat – Zero?!" gadis yang terlihat seperti Kaname Kuran itu tecengan melihat Zero yang turun dari limousin hitam itu tepat setelah aku turun. Zero belum sempat bereaksi,tapi gadis itu membuka suara lagi dengan nada lebih terkejut." Kaname – senpai?!"

"Selamat malam Yuuki" Sapa Kaname lembut. Wajah gadis itu memerah seketika setelah Kaname tersenyum kearahnya.

Yuuki? Apakah itu nama gadis ini? Rambutnya pendek tertiup angin membuka celah diantara lehernya yang terlihat mulus. Tanpa sadar aku menghirup aromaitu kuat – kuat. Aroma yang memabukan, tapi yang membuatku terdiam cukup lama bukan hanya itu, ketika aroma itu melewati penciumanku, ada aroma lain yang sempat ikut tercium oleh indraku. Aroma yang amat sangatku kenal. Aroma yang amat sangatku rindukan. Menyadari bahwa vampire yang ku cari mungkin benar – benar ada di Cross Academy membuatku kehilangan kendali atas diriku. Dengan amat sangat ceroboh aku mengeluarkan aura yang lebih kuat berharap vampire itu akan menyadari kehadiranku. Sepasang tangan yang dingin lalu memukul leher belakangku dan dengan cepat aku kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

"Kou..."panggilku pelan ketika menyadari aku berada ruangan yang sama sekali tidak kukenali.

Tidak lama setelah aku memanggilnya, Kou datang dan berdiri disamping ranjang tempatku terbaring. Aku memiringkan kepalaku agar dapat melihat wajah Kou lebih jelas. Kou tidak mengatakan apa pun,tapi aku tau benar bahwa dia merasa bersalah setelah memukulku.

"aku tidak apa. Kau melakukan hal yang benar,Kou." Kataku santai. Aku duduk diatas tempat tidur bersprei merah itu mencoba menatap iris aqua milik Kou yang menghindari iris sewarna madu milikku.

Kou tetap menghindari kontak mata denganku, namun terpancar jelas dari iris aqua milik Kou yang menunduk tanpa benar – benar memperhatika lantai hitam itu, bahwa ia masih merasa bersalah. Kaname, Zero,dan gadis bernama Yuuki itu pasti sangat terkejut. Pikirku. Aku berharap mereka tidak salah paham pada Kou, tetapi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?. Aku harus menyusun sebuah kebohongan yang tidak akan membuatku dicurigai, dan aku tidak boleh gegabah lagi. Sementara aku berfikir keras Kou tiba tiba bendaratkan kepalanya dibahu kananku membuatku sedikit kaget, namun kemudian aku ingat bahwa semenjak aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan kabar Kou.

"kau pasti ." kataku sambil menepuk pelan kepala Kou yang masih bersandar di bahuku.

Kou hanya menggeleng pelan, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahuku. Rambut pirang Kou mengelitik telingaku sehingga aku mencoba melepaskan Kou, namun Kou mempererat pelukannya. Saat itu aku sadar selama ini Kou pasti sangat kesepian. Kou menungguku seorang diri di masion tua yang bahkan telah dilupakan oleh kaumku. Menungguku terbangun selama dua ratus tahun lamanya. Hanya seorang diri.

"...Maafkan aku...selama ini..kau pasti sangat menderita..." bisikku lemah dengan perasaan bersalah yang kini menguasaiku sepenuhnya.

Kou kembali menggelengkan kepalanya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Aku menghela nafas,tau bahwa setengahnya adalah kebohongan. Tanganku mengusap ngusap rambut pirangnya yang masih terasa lembut seperti dua ratus tahun yang lalu.

" Kou duduklah dengan benar" kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disampingku. "Aku akan menggembalikan suaramu...maaf telah mencurinya"

Kou kembali menggeleng pelan, aku hanya bisa menatapnya penuh penyesalan dan kini Kou hanya menduduk. Benar. Gara gara aku mencuri suara milik Kou sebelum aku tertidur, kini Kou hanya dapat menggeleng dan mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Membayangkan Kou yang menungguku selama dua ratus tahun ditambah suaranya yang telah aku curi, pasti sudah banyak sekali hal sulit yang telah dialami oleh Kou. Dan itu semua karena kelemahanku. Andai saja saat itu aku dapat mengendalikan amarahku, Kou tidak perlu terkurung bersamaku karena segel yang tanpa sadarku pasang dan juga Kou tidak akan kehilangan suaranya.

Sekarang aku harus menggembalikan suara milik Kou. Suara yang selalu memanggilku sebelum aku tertidur. Aku menyentuh pipi Kou yang pucat dan terasa dingin. Iris Aqua milik Kou terlihat seakan merindukan sentuhan yang sering didapatnya ketika dia masih sangat kecil. Aku tersenyum mengingat bahwa anak laki laki yang dulu selalu mengikutiku seperti seekor anak anjing kecil kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria kuat yang bahkan sekarang lebih besar dibandingkan aku yang masih terjebak dalam penampilan gadis berumur 16 tahun. Pertumbuhan yang dialami tubuhku memang sangat lambat, bahkan lebih lambat dibandingkan para pure blood.

Aku mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan nostalgia yang sesaat menguasaiku, dan mencoba kembali fokus pada Kou. Aku akan menggembalikan suara miliknya yang dulu aku ambil karena dikuasai amarah. Semakin aku fokus,iris mataku kini berganti warna merah cerah bagaikan darah segar. setelah cukup lama aku berhenti berkonsentrasi dan perlahan menurunkan tanganku dari wajah Kou.

Iris Aqua milik Kou masih berfokus padaku bahkan setelah aku yakin suara milik Kou telahku kembalikan. " Selamat datang kembali."bisik Kou. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar juga melihat Kou tersenyum setelah kebangkitanku.

"Aku pulang." Kataku merasa senang sekaligus sedih bila mengingat aku memperlakukan Kou sangat tidak baik.

* * *

Neko :" Hallo semuanya. "

Usagi : "Ciao"

Neko : "Semoga kalian menikmati cerita yang NekoUsagi buat. Hehehe. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca fanfic pertama kami dan dengan senang hati kami menerima kritik juga saran. Ah! Review juga. Jadi jangan sungkan. Iya kan Usagi?."

Usagi :" O-oh tentu saja kritik adalah salah satu cara agar bisa menjadi lebih ."#berbalik." Uuwaa!"

Neko : # menarik telinga usagi. "US-AG-I-CHAN. Kita belum membungkuk meminta maaf pada semua setelah kejadian perkenalan diprolog waktu itu kan ?"# meremas telinga Usagi.

Usagi : #mengangguk gugup. #membungkuk minta ampun.

Neko : " Nah semuanya kami minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Jika berkenan silahkan review,kritik juga saran. Bye-bye"

Usagi : "ciao..."


End file.
